Mors Angeli(muerte de un angel)
by Shinei yaoilove
Summary: Resumen: A los 4 años de la muerte de Voldemort Harry Potter había desaparecido después de renunciar a su trabajo de Auror y divorciarse. Ahora vuelve 4 años después con una nueva actitud e imagen, pero con un grupo musical.
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro

Resumen: A los 4 años de la muerte de Voldemort Harry Potter había desaparecido después de renunciar a su trabajo de Auror y divorciarse.  
Ahora vuelve 4 años después con una nueva actitud e imagen, pero con un grupo musical.

_-¿por qué siempre están juntos?-decía un molesto este Draco_

_-ya te lo eh dicho ella es una amiga-suspiraba divertido el moreno-¿Estas celoso dragón?-_

_-claro que no Potter -decía poniéndose serio._

Es un Drarry, lose pésimo resumen bueno espero les guste. 

Buenas noches a todos, bueno ya sé que debería estar escribiendo la continuación de siempre a tu lado, pero estoy arreglando unas cosas que me an retrasado en mis fics, como tengo esta y otra historia en otras páginas las comenzare a subir aquí también.

Bueno espero les guste, los dejo con la historia.

Las canciones que salen en este capítulo son:  
"hoy toca ser feliz de mago de oz"  
"Eternal silence de phantasmagoria"  
Harry Potter no me pertenece, habrá palabras en latín así que si les suena raro es por eso...creo que eso es todo los dejo con el fic.  
-

Todo el mundo se encontraba entusiasmado ya que ese día un grupo nuevo aria su primer concierto para promocionar su disco, para la gran mayoría apenas era un nuevo grupo pero para otros ya conocían a ese grupo pero les gustaba como tocaban. Entre tanta gente se encontraba un joven hombre de cabellos rubios platinados de ojos plata, Draco Malfoy para ser mas exactos, había sido arrastrado hay por Blaise Zabini su mejor amigo siendo ayudado por Pansy Parkinson también amiga del oji-plata.

Draco ya se encontraba un poco desesperado ya que sus amigos lo habían hecho ir a un sitio Muggle y además temprano para que supuestamente estar en las primeras filas, solo esperaba que este grupo no fuera aburrido como los otros grupos muggles que le habían pasado anterior mente aun que ya se habían tardado mucho en aparecer.

-¿Están seguros que este grupo no es igual a los otros?-

-Ya te lo hemos dicho Dragón te encantara este grupo-decía Pansy entusiasmada por que comenzara.

-Además Draco te llevaras una gran sorpresa, así que tranquilo amigo-ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Draco.

-Ya veremos Blaize-suspiraba ya cansado.

A los pocos minutos las luces que iluminaba se había apagado haciendo que todo mundo volteara a ver al escenario donde se encontraba el dueño del lugar que estaba a punto de presentar al grupo.

-Perdón por la espera, se andaba arreglando unos pequeños detalles técnicos-tomaba un poco de aire-bueno aquí les dejo con el grupo que todo mundo esperaba promocionando su primer sencillo ,_ Mors angeli_-

Se comenzaron a escuchar varios gritos de emoción al ver como el vocalista/guitarrista del grupo se acercaba al micrófono susurrándole un gracias silencioso al hombre que los había presentado. Era un joven pelinegro, su cabello se veía un poco revuelto dándole un aire excéntrico además, traía puesta una camisa a cuadros negros y rojos y unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y un poco rotos en las rodillas. En su oreja derecha traía un arete de cruz de piedrecillas verdes, sus ojos verdes resplandecían de emoción ya que ahora había venido más gente de la que se había esperado. Junto a él se encontraba una joven de cabello negro, sus ojos eran rojos tinto, en su oreja se encontraba un arete igual al del oji verde nomas que las piedrecillas eran blancas, traía puesto un vestido de Gothic lolita, entre sus manos traía un violín clásico. Le había susurrado algo al pelinegro para luego asentir y volver a su lugar.

-Bueno hoy empezaremos con Hoy toca ser feliz-hablaba el oji verde, su voz sonaba un poco dulce sin llegar a parecer al de una mujer. Para enseguida hacer una señal a los demás del grupo para que comenzaran a tocar.

Mientras tanto Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, el niño que vivió y venció estaba frente de él después de 4 años que había desaparecido del mundo mágico, divorciándose de su esposa y haber renunciado a su trabajo como auror.  
Nunca pensó que se lo encontraría hay en un bar muggle y menos que él estuviera cantando. Aun que no tenia de que quejarse el grupo tocaba muy bien aun que nunca lo admitiría y menos a sus dos amigos que estaban hay con él, aun que si les agradecería por llevarlo ahí.  
Harry no había reparado en la presencia de Draco hasta que termino de cantar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el se había divorciado de Ginny por que no la amaba además de que ella siempre se la pasaba en fiestas o entrenando a veces hasta viajando ya que le habían propuesto un lugar en un equipo de Quidditch. Aun que más bien ya estaba arto de fingir que la amaba siendo que realmente a él le gustaran los hombres y mas los peli rubios, por eso de su divorcio. Aun que su ida del mundo mágico era por otra razón un poco más personal. La oji roja lo había sacado de sus pensamientos cuando se le acerco tocándole el hombro.

-Oye fénix ¿te encuentras bien? -decía curiosa había cambiado el violín por una guitarra negra.

-Si lo siento _Nigrum,_ estoy bien-le sonreía-es solo que encontré a mi perdición-señalándole con la cabeza al frente donde se encontraba Draco.

-Oh ya veo-le sonreía mirando de reojo-¿quieres tocar la de Eternal Silence?-

-Leíste mi pensamiento-le sonría mientras les indicaba a los demás cual tocarían.

-Bueno la siguiente canción esperamos que les guste además que va dedicada a alguien especial-decía nigrum por el micrófono para luego dirigirse así lugar para que Harry pudiera cantar ya habiendo dejado su guitarra.

En eso se escucho como comenzaba la música para ser seguida por la voz de Harry:

_Mas allá de aquella colina  
una calle pavimentada con piedras se subleva a la hegemonía del sol  
y tus... notas amadas de piano  
el cotidiano accidente vulgar  
vivirá alojado en esa nota para siempre  
Un paraguas que llora, el día está pleno con la luna  
La razón del día en que nos conocimos  
estas viva...  
Déjame oír la circulación de tu sangre... y tu pulso_

_- Deseo el cielo, quiero verte  
siempre caminando por estos días anodinos  
Deseo el cielo, quiero verte  
Déjame ser como soy, en una eternidad a tu lado..._

_Solo, me acerqué al camino que la luna iluminaba  
donde te recuerdo a ti, y aquellas notas de piano que escuché  
No necesito la voz de nadie  
me pregunto si conseguiré oír de nuevos aquellas notas  
Moviendo recuerdos de antaño  
te veo  
como aquel día que nos vimos por primera vez  
estas viva  
déjame oír la circulación de tu sangre... y tu pulso_

_-Deseo el cielo... Quiero verte  
es muy frio, muy tranquilo  
Deseo el cielo quiero verte  
La puerta del cielo no se abrirá  
tampoco tus ojos...  
Habrá silencio eternamente?  
Puede mi deseo concederse?  
Jamas diré la palabra "adios"  
incluso si no puedo verte..._

Draco sentía como el pelinegro lo miraba de vez en cuando dándose cuenta de que esa canción iba dedicada para él aun que no comprendía el por qué.

_Deseo el cielo  
es lo mejor si no entiendes este mundo  
Deseo el cielo  
Porque si el tiempo se acerca, podré verte por siempre_

_-Deseo el cielo, vine a verte  
porque una vez más, he renacido en esta vida mortal  
Deseo el cielo, deseo el cielo  
miraré las flores...  
flores...flores  
Hasta ese día_

Así siguió la noche entre diferentes canciones, unas en ingles y otras en otros idiomas, cautivando a la gente que los escuchaba. Cuando se termino el concierto el pelirrubio seguía pensativo ya que la persona que vio en el escenario era Potter pero estaba cambiado, que el supiera Potter nunca aprendió idiomas y el que estuvo ahí los hablaba muy fluidamente.

-¿Y qué te pareció Draco?-le hablaba Blaize sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No me puedo quejar tocan bien-decía tranquilo.

-Draquito dime ¿Qué te pareció Potter?-esta vez hablo Pansy colgándose del brazo de Draco.

-Pues no canta nada mal-miraba a sus amigos-pero ustedes ya lo sabían-

-Sí pero Blaize quería saber tu opinión-se soltaba del pelirrubio-bien entonces tenemos tu permiso-decía confirmándolo ya que Draco solo dio un leve asentimiento ante eso.

-Entonces los veré luego chicos debo ir a hablar con _Mors angeli_-se despedía yendo hacia los camerinos.

Los otros dos asintieron para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba esperando el auto.

-¿Crees que Potter acepte?-

-No lo sé Pans, ese Potter no es el mismo que conocimos alguna vez-

Pansy solo asintió a lo que había dicho Draco, estaba segura que algo iba a pasar pero que no estaba segura pero sabía que se divertiría mucho. Mientras tanto en los camerinos Blaize ya había terminado de hablar con el grupo ahora solo esperaba su respuesta.

-Pues por mi está bien, no sé que digan ustedes chicos-hablaba un chico rubio sus ojos eran color miel, él era el baterista del grupo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con _Mantícora_, ¿ustedes que deciden _Unicorn, Fenix_?-decía el tecladista del grupo que era castaño de ojos cafés.

- _Hippogriff_, querido tu siempre estás de acuerdo con todo cuando te conviene-suspiraba aburrida-la decisión es de _Fenix_-mirando al pelinegro que se encontraba mirando el techo.

-Zabini, has hecho un trato-lo miraba sonriendo-¿cuando empezamos?-

Blaize solo sonrió complacido, aun que no se daba cuenta del plan que tenía el pelinegro en mente respecto a un dragón de ojos plata. ¿Qué pasaría si regresaba al mundo mágico? Ya quería ver lo que sucedería.


	2. Chapter 2: Reencuentros

Resumen: A los 4 años de la muerte de Voldemort Harry Potter había desaparecido después de renunciar a su trabajo de Auror y divorciarse.  
Ahora vuelve 4 años después con una nueva actitud e imagen, pero con un grupo musical.

_-¿por qué siempre están juntos?-decía un molesto este Draco_

_-ya te lo eh dicho ella es una amiga-suspiraba divertido el moreno-¿Estas celoso dragón?-_

_-claro que no Potter -decía poniéndose serio._

Es un Drarry, lose pésimo resumen bueno espero les guste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, habrá palabras en latín así que si les suena raro es por eso...creo que eso es todo los dejo con el fic.  
-

A la mañana siguiente Draco se diría tranquilamente a su despacho en la disquera donde era uno de los dueños del lugar, no recordaba como lo había convencido este Blaize pero no se arrepentía ya que les había ido muy bien hasta el momento. Varios grupos musicales del mundo mágico querían que ellos los promocionaran, el único requisito fundamental era que llamaran la atención de los dueños pero estos dos eran muy selectivos al respecto al decidir si aceptaban o no.

Todo estaba normal según él, la mayoría de los agentes tratando con sus artistas asignados, su secretaria revisando el correo para separar lo importante del correo basura, al entrar en su oficina estaba como siempre todo acomodado en su lugar, Blaize platicando tranquilo en uno de sus sillones que se encontraba frente a su escritorio platicando tranquilo con la guitarrista del grupo de ayer y junto a ella se encontraba Potter con un pantalón negro pegado a su cuerpo, con una camisa de manga larga verde oscuro y zapatos negros. Se detuvo frente a la puerta que acababa de cerrar, él no sabía que tendrían visitas.

-Buenos días Draco, por fin llegas-decía tranquilo Blaize.

-No sabía que tendríamos una reunión-hablaba mientras se dirigía a su escritorio dejando su maletín sobre este.

-Oh es que no tuve tiempo de llamarte Draco-decía como si nada-bueno te presento a Aliza también conocida como Unicorn guitarrista, vocalista y violinista del grupo Mors Angeli-señalaba hacia la joven que traía un vestido blanco con encaje negro, para ser más exactos un vestido lolita blanco junto con los zaparos de tacón con plataforma.

-Un gusto señor Malfoy-le sonreía-si desea puede decirme Eili o Aliza-

-Igualmente Aliza-decía un poco serio pero de forma educada.

-Al otro guitarrista/vocalista no necesito presentártelo ya que lo conoces bien ¿no Draco?-

-Harry Potter, el chico que desapareció hace ya 4 años-miraba serio hacia el mencionado.

-Jo eso suena a regaño-sonreía divertido- A mí también me alegra volver a verte Draco-

-ch...Como digas Potter-se sentaba en la silla detrás del escritorio-Por cierto para ti soy Malfoy-

Este solo sonrió divertido para luego susurrarle al oído a Aliza que termino riendo por lo bajo igual que él.

-Bueno dejando los juegos comencemos con lo que vienen a hacer realmente aquí-suspiraba un poco molesto-ya que por lo que veo platicaron con Zabini.  
-Si nos platico un poco y estamos de acuerdo, nos encantaría de trabajar con ustedes-

-Excelente aun que ahora el problema es la aparición de Potter después de años-decía mirando a este.

-De hecho estábamos hablando con el señor Zabini sobre eso-miraba a este.

-Ellos tienen dos opciones que son favorables-espero el asentimiento de Draco para que siguiera hablando-la primera es una entrevista donde estarían todos los integrantes del grupo o la segunda que es un concierto para presentarlos junto la vuelta de Potter al mundo mágico aun que tendríamos que hacer que ninguna de las dos se fuera directo al asunto de su vuelta y concentrar la atención en el grupo-

-Me agrada las idea pero solo es escoger una de ellas-suspiro-¿pero ya planearon que es lo que presentaran si se hace concierto?-los integrantes del grupo se miraron unos minutos para luego negar-bueno, debemos comenzar con eso...-

Así estuvieron hablando durante toda la mañana de lo que harían para lo del regreso de Harry al mundo mágico.  
...

Ya pasaban de las 3 de la tarde, un joven pelirrojo se encontraba mirando algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre su escritorio de trabajo; su cabello rojo se encontraba desordenado. Frente a él se encontraba una joven castaña que lo miraba molesta ya que el otro ni en cuenta de que se encontraba hay.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley ¿hasta cuando piensas ignorarme?-

-Herm, ¿qué... qué haces aquí?-decía sorprendido un poco nervioso.

-Prometiste que iríamos a comer con tus padres-suspiraba-y estoy aquí porque hace más de una hora que deberías pasar por mi y Roce-

-Lo siento-se levantaba de su lugar-ya solo déjame arreglarme-

Esta solo asintió ya resignada. Hermione se había casado con Ron a los tres años de la muerte de Voldemort y a los tres años de casados tuvieron una niña a la que nombraron Rose.

-Y ¿donde está Rose?-buscaba ala pequeña con la mirada.

-Con tu madre pase a dejarla antes-comenzó a caminar saliendo de la oficina del jefe de aurores (su esposo).

Durante el trayecto hasta el atrio de apariciones estuvieron callados hasta que la castaña prefirió hablar por fin.

-Ron ¿Crees que Harry regrese?-decía un poco triste pero esperanzada.

-No lo sé Herm sabes bien que me arrepiento de haberlo tratado mal cuando se separo de Ginny-

-Si lo sé pero nadie pensaba que Ginny solo quisiera a Harry por su fama-besaba su mejilla-de seguro si hablas con él tal vez te perdone-le sonreía cansada.

-No lo creo-suspiraba un poco triste.

Cuando llegaron al atrio Hermione se agarro del brazo de su esposo para enseguida desaparecer y luego reaparecer en el patio de la madriguera. Cuando entraron se encontraron con que estaba todo realmente tranquilo eso les extraño, así que se dirigieron hacia el único lugar que salían voces, la cocina.

En cuanto entraron a la cocina se encontraron con una sorpresa que nunca pensaron ver; hay esta su pequeña sentada a la mesa escuchando atentamente a alguien que no lograban ver ya que Molly la mamá de ron lo tapaba.

-Mamá ya llegamos-decía Ron llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Oh Ron por fin llegas-decía volteándose hacia la puerta-mira que hacer que Hermione tenga que ir por ti-

En cuanto se alejo yendo hacia ellos se puedo ver quien era la persona que estaba sentada junto a su hija llevándose una gran sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos podía articular palabra.

-Ha...Harry-

Bueno Xd espero les haya gustado este capitulo, la verdad como ya dije esta historia la tengo en otra pagina bajo otro nombre jeje

solo les quiero aclarar una cosa, Harry cambio un poco su actitud.

bueno me debo retirar tratare de actualizar pronto, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Resumen: A los 4 años de la muerte de Voldemort Harry Potter había desaparecido después de renunciar a su trabajo de Auror y divorciarse.  
Ahora vuelve 4 años después con una nueva actitud e imagen, pero con un grupo musical.

_-¿por qué siempre están juntos?-decía un molesto este Draco_

_-ya te lo eh dicho ella es una amiga-suspiraba divertido el moreno-¿Estas celoso dragón?-_

_-claro que no Potter -decía poniéndose serio._

Es un Drarry, lose pésimo resumen bueno espero les guste.

Harry Potter no me pertenece, habrá palabras en latín así que si les suena raro es por eso...creo que eso es todo los dejo con el fic.

**Advertendia:**

**Palabras en latín y su significado.  
Ruber=Rojo  
Nigrum=Negro  
Viridis=Verde**

Hola, bueno aquí con un nuevo capítulo, pero bueno espero les guste el capitulo los dejo para que lo puedan leer.  
Una cosa más Aliza se pronuncia Eiliza por eso lo de Eili.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo hay frente a ellos se encontraba Harry Potter su mejor amigo, ella tuvo contacto con él durante un año pero de repente ya no supo nada solo le había dejado un pequeño recado de que saldría de viaje y nada más. Tomando valor se acerco a este un poco temerosa.

-Ha...Harry-decía un poco temerosa.

-Si Herm soy yo-la abrazaba-te extrañe amiga-

-Y yo a ti Harry-correspondía el abrazo para luego soltarlo-sabes dejar una nota solo diciendo que saldría no es una buena forma de avisar que no estarás-

-Lose, lose pero no tenía mucho tiempo fue de improviso-sonreía un poco apenado.

-Pero pudiste buscar otra forma-suspiraba- bueno ¿y cómo supiste que estaría aquí?-

-Bueno no te encontré en tu casa y pensé que estarías aquí, aun que nunca pensé que la señora Weasley me recibiera como antes-

-Ya te dije Harry tu eres un miembro más de la familia aun que ya no estés con Ginny-

-Pero...-no supo cómo seguir la frase.

-No te preocupes hermano, no sabíamos cómo pensaba Ginny hasta que se separaron-Ron se acerco a Harry hasta poner su mano en el hombro de este-perdonamos a nosotros por haberte tratado así-

-No Ronald, si sabían cómo pensaba Ginevra pero no querían aceptarlo-lo decía mirándolo-como ya le dije a la señora Weasley me costara trabajo volver a confiar en ustedes-

El pelirrojo solo asintió, se esperaba esa respuesta ya que después de que se separara de Ginny la única que tuvo contacto con él fue su esposa aun en contra de su decisión.

-Bueno y ¿para qué me buscabas Harry?-decía tranquila la castaña.

-Ah es verdad venia a invitarte a un concierto en el mundo mágico, bueno más bien mi concierto-le sonreía-necesito saber cuántos invitaras para así mandarte los boletos-

-Por Merlín, Harry eso es genial, yo quiero asientos de primera fila-

-Claro no tienes que dudarlo Herm-le sonreía divertido.

-Ah todo esto Harry, ¿Cómo es que entraste a la Madriguera?-sabía bien que Harry no podía entrar en la casa por chimenea así que la única opción que le quedaba era...

-Me aparecí cercas, y como te imaginas solo camine un poco para llegar, y encontré a la señora Weasley afuera con tu hija que por cierto es todo un encanto de niña-le revolvía el cabello ala pequeña que esta aun lado de él.

Hermione solo sonrió agradecida, solo esperaba que no llegara pronto Ginny si no haría un escándalo o eso imaginaba ella. Comenzaron a platicar de varias cosas en la mayoría sobre cómo le había ido a Harry durante sus cuatro años alejado del mundo mágico.  
Después de unas horas Harry se comenzó a despedir de todos los que estaban presentes que eran el señor y la señora Weasley, Ronald, Hermione y la pequeña Rose.

-Harry, esto ¿por qué no mejor usas la chimenea?-decía la señora Weasley.

-No pero gracias señora Weasley a donde voy la chimenea no está conectada a Red Flu solo se usa para calentar la casa-le sonreía.

-¿Y eso Harry?-lo miraba curiosa Hermione.

-Pues con las personas con las que vivo nunca lo han utilizado aparte de que no les gusta la idea que llegue gente por la chimenea-

-¿Son Muggles con los que vives?-

-No Herm, pero donde ellos vivían no se usa la red flu-le sonríe divertido-bueno ahora si me voy se hace tarde Chao-les sonreía saliendo de la casa.

Cuando ya estuvo un poco alejado de la Madriguera se desapareció.

...

Mientras tanto Draco y Blaize estaban organizando ya la agenda de lo que estarían haciendo los integrantes de Mors angeli durante dos semanas, hasta que Blaize saco un pequeño comentario a flote.

-Lo siento Blaize, no entendí bien lo que dijiste-dejaba los papeles que andaba leyendo sobre el escritorio.

-Solo dije que Potter no se veía nada mal-sonreía mirándolo de reojo-creo que estar con Aliza le hiso bien, ya que por lo que vi hasta sentido de la moda tiene-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Por desgracia estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre eso-suspiraba relajándose en su silla.

-Oh vamos Dragón, sé muy bien que hasta lo analizaste durante todo el rato que estuvieron aquí-sonreía divertido-no es un secreto para nadie que te gustan los hombres-

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?-suspiraba.

-Dragón, la verdadera pregunta ya la sabes-lo miraba suspirando-¿Cuándo te volverás a dar una oportunidad?-serio.

-No sé, sabes bien que... solo no lo sé Blaize después de la guerra lo intente varias veces...-

-Y nunca lo olvidaste-decía interrumpiéndolo-no tuviste ilusiones cuando se divorcio ya que enseguida se fue del mundo mágico pero ahora-siguió hablando antes de que Draco lo intentara-lo tienes cerca, date una oportunidad Dragón-

-Oh vamos Blaize, además no sé si tenga oportunidad-

-Yo diría que si la tienes-sonreía divertido por la reacción del otro ya que lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo sorprendente-de lo que supe Potter encubo una temporada con el Baterista pero se separaron por varias cosas, aun que por lo que se siguen siendo amigos, además que el baterista es rubio-

-Je tu lo que quieres que lo intente-sonreía divertido-está bien lo intentare-

-Bien, bueno ¿en que nos habíamos quedado?-

Después de eso volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

...

En una mansión un poco a las afuera de la ciudad se encontraban todos habitantes reunidos frente a la chimenea, platicando tranquilamente hasta que alguien llego interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Harry hasta que llegas-decía Aliza sentada en el piso sobre uno de los cojines del sillón junto a ella estaba una joven peli castaña de ojos verdes claros.

-Hola _Ruber_-le sonreía la castaña.

-_Viridis_, al fin llegaste-iba hasta la castaña abrazándola-¿ya te conto _Nigrum_?-

-Sé y me parece genial ya quiero que comience todo-

-Yo también-decía la pelinegra divertida.

Los tres sonreían cómplices por lo que pronto iba a pasar. Pronto varias cosas cambiarían para cierto Dragón pelirrubio.


End file.
